Fists and Swords
by Dragon Born's blood
Summary: Zell is hunted for sex. Squall is looking for his soul mate. Seifer is just wants to be laid. And the SeeDs are watching. Zell/Squall Squall/Zell Vampire Yaoi and Slash. Do not like do not read.
1. The Panther Strikes

**Author's NOTE: I am not placing a very good summary is that I am waiting my first three chapters done first to allow you, the reader, to make one of your own and to temp you to read more. And sum detail of what the story line will reveal in them.**

* * *

Run. Must Run. Legs tightening up. Heart pounding. Knowing that he is provoking me and that he can finish it at any time. He is a vampire. I am a human. One that is reaching his limits. Checking what I have left of my supplies, I count three cloves of garlic. Not much use.

As I turn, I think how long he has been stalking me. Two fucking months. I turn again. I stop. Damn, a dead end.

A dark laughter rings in my ear. "Well, well, well, my little Chicken-wuss has run himself into a corner," he says in a delighted tone. "Now, finally, you are mine." He comes at me.

Out of pure instinct, I do a heel drop at the last moment. He dodges. I throw my right hock and contact. Hearing a break, I shove the remaining cloves of garlic down his throat. One goes down while the other two fall to the ground. He chocks and falls to the ground. I run. Almost out the alley, he stops. He is winded and bloody from a broken nose, but still able to kill.

"Clever, my Chicken-wuss, but not clover enough," he taunts me. The next thing I know, I was on the pavement with the vampire straddling me. I try to knock him off, but the last of my strength fails me. He smirks. "And now, you are truly mine."

He lowers himself into the knock of my neck, paring his fangs. Mentally, I say my good-byes. I feel his mouth enclose their lock. I expect his fangs, but receive his tongue. It hits spots that I dream that women I see would hit. The muscle draws circles upon my softly tanned skin while it travels to my jaw-line. While his lips, teeth, and tongue work on my mandible, his hand slips under my shirt and rest its self over my heart. I find myself strangely arouse by this man's hand over my beating heart. With this simple act, I can feel the battle of my mind and my body's desires over what to do, and my body is winning. The growing smile on his face against mine only adds to my arousal.

"Now, now, Zell, that will be my job," he whispers in my ear. "But I know that going to love what I am about to do." He takes his hands and travels down to my pant, allowing his nails to graze against my skin, and removes them without lifting my legs or tearing the fabric. I mentally curse myself for not wearing any underwear. "This makes what I'm about to do so much funnier and easier," he smirks in wonder. I know that I am a decent size because of the praise I get for the women I have slept with.

He replaced his weight onto my chest, so I can not see his action but could feel his trapped erection. Then I could feel his mouth engulf my member. Once again, I feel the inner battle of my subconscious waging its war with the animal desire that the vampire released, and the animal still holds its ground. My captor's canines graze against my erection, sending shivers up my back. As he continues to suck on my phallus, I feel the animal in my pin my subconscious down. I let out a low growl, and try to thrust but his hand prevents me. He speeds up and as he reaches the tip, he nips it gently. I gasp each time his does it. My breathing becomes ragged and shallow. I could feel my climax building. He slows down to stead my climax off and shift his weight once again to allow my move more freely. As they move, I could tell my hands had a mind of their own. They went to his waist and travel the brim of his jeans. Teasing his waistline with my fingers playing with the button and zipper of the jeans, they undo the button and unzip the zipper. Slowly, my fingers reveal my captor's red and black briefs. The stiff member moves to the gentle touch of my finger tips give to it. Suddenly, my mentality gives my animal side a cheap shot and takes control. I gap and twist the groin hard and sharply. He yelps in pain bits harder on my flesh. I scream form the pain as he sucks harder and faster, giving my animal side the strength once again to pin my mentality. My hands regain the spell that gives their own mind. They grasp the harden cock in its fabric prison and start lightly stoking it. My climax jumps when he moans in pleasure on my phallus. The animal instincts guide my hands and fingers to release the member from it confines. I am in shock to see the size of the vampire's penis. The size of captor's groin is bigger than min by at least two inches. My right hand raps the sensitive organ and starts to massage it. The vibrations from his vocal cords send me overboard. My climax releases its self as he reaches my head.

He drinks all of my seed that is release. I whimper as he removes himself and say, "I was going to prepare you more what I am going about to do," he stops, gets to he feet, and lick is lips, "but I think you don't deserve it for what you did a few minutes ago." He picks me up as if I was a rag doll and pins me to the alley wall. I feel the pre-cum on my inner thigh that is being secreted from his fleshy sword. My heated inner animal and the vampire rap my legs around his waist. The pressure of his cock at my virgin anus sends me into a state of flux. My straight mentality is squirming to get free but my inner animal wants the vampire's hard member in the tight ring. My eyes shut themselves.

I hear a growl, but not from him. "Let him down, lowly vampire," I hear echoing down the ally. I open my eyes to a young man holding a strange blood red crystal blade.

* * *

**Author's NOTE: Rview and will write faster. **


	2. Crystal vs Metal

As the sun sets, my eyes open to see a vision of blond with a black tattoo on the left temple of his face. Or her. I do not know. I been having seeing this person every day for a year right I wake up. For the first month, I thought this was a waking dream, but as I talked it over with my dad told about soul mates. Not every vampire gets a soul mate for the reason most lose their souls when they are given the blood, but those that keep their souls can find their soul mates. He also said that because I was a dhampir (my mother being human and my father being vampire) that decide to become a full vampire (this feat was only way I could be truly part of my father's world, for he was the king of the vampires of Esther even though he was against it), my soul stayed in me.

Most of the time when I was growing up, I stayed in the castle not having any friends. When I was 15, my dad started training me in the ways of vampires. Most vampires today, he taught me, do not drain all of their host's blood but only a pint every week or so. If a vampire does go awhile with out drinking they go mad and start killing. Only a small amount of vampires chose this old tradition, but do it in a way that the government allows, by drinking from those that are on death row.

When I turned 17, I chose and made my blood weapon, the Lionheart. The Lionheart is a gunblade that is made from the handle of a revolver and a blade of crystal that allows a person to see the color of their aura. My blade's color is usually a clear blue, but it does change to a dark blue when I am pissed.

And that when this waking dream started. My father sent me to find this person saying that our love shall not be denied by anyone and our bond shall guide me to him or her.

So, I traveled, not really looking for this person. I was glad to be out and about by myself and I was finally able to make some friends. Lately, my heart beat went up, one of the signs when I was closer my soul mate, for a few seconds. Today, I heart beats faster and longer than it has in the past and I believe that we might me in a few hours or tomorrow.

Leaving the hotel that I stayed in for the night, I can smell another vampire was in the area. I think this might be trouble if we run into each other.

As the night progressed, some more signs that I was getting close to my soul mate become prevalent. One of the signs is empathy towards the soul mate. I could feel the fear that was flooding this person like a raging sea. As I run to help, the more I could feel the person's fear.

The more emotions that were flooding my body, the smell of the other vampire were getting stronger. I follow the trail of the vampire's smell, but it seems that he learned how to mask it fairly well. I continue to follow my instincts to find the one that been haunting my waking dreams.

Suddenly, I feel arousal from our bond. I had to stop to think and get myself under control. So this vampire thinks that he has free rain to hunt and fuck anyone he wants to just because he can. NOT on my watch or with my bond mate. Once my arousal under control, I set out find them and stop this vampire. The closer my intuition guides me to the one that is mine, their arousal is getting unbearable. It was getting hard to breathe as I was getting closers to my true love. I sent a burst of my control to the person I was bonded to. Within a few seconds, I feel something bite on my arouse member. My teeth clinch together in anger and a bit in pain. Now, I know that gender of my lover to be, a male. Only a male could send the sting of being bit there.

I had to stop. What ever the vampire doing to him, it is turning me on to the point of no return. I rest my head on the near by wall. Without touching myself, I could feel my dark seed release in my boxers. Mentality I moan, as I hear a faint whimper from the alley near by.

"I was going to prepare you more what I am going about to do," says the man, "but I think you don't deserve it for what you did a few minutes ago." I walk over to see the man pick up the other one that is on the ground like a rag doll and pin him to the wall. I could see the fear and lust battling in the eyes of the one pined. I look closer to see it a blonde and has a black tattoo that is over his left temple as the man raps his legs around him and place himself at my mate's tight entrance. Without any hesitation, I cut myself with my fingernails and let the blood flow over the charm that hold my blood weapon, Lionheart.

I growl. So this is the vampire that was helping himself to my mate. With Lionheart in my hands I say, "Let him down, lowly vampire."

"Well, well, well. I see that I a not the only one wanting that ass," he chuckles. He places the tattooed blonde down and kisses him on the forehead. I jump and try to slice his head off, but I see sparks. "Nice to meet you, too, here meet my gunblade, Hyperion." He grins as he shoves me to the side and pull up his pants. "I was so hoping that I could get a good fuck, but I can wait a little longer."

He lunges at me and I parley dodge. This fight goes on for a few more minutes. Both of us can tell that we are at the same level. While I was on the ground after one of his attacks, he slashes at me. It barely makes contact on my face. Letting the blood flow down my face, I swing upwards with Lionheart. It make contact the same way he did to me with one exception, this sent him flying to the wall at the back of the alley.

I look down at my weapon, I am shock what I see. The crystal that makes up my blade is glowing blood red, but slowly the clear blue sets back in. I just let it resume it charm form, and find the pants of my soul mate.

I can see that his is to the point of fainting from the shock. I give him back his pants and was about to ask where is his underwear, he just stand up to put his pants back on when he fainted. I caught him and gently placed the pants on. A blush rose to my checks as I was zipping his pants back up. I carry him to the nearest hotel and pay for connected rooms. I paced him on the bed in his room and went to mine. I sat there and thought, why my gunblade glow a different color and why it frighten me so much.

* * *

**Author's NOTE: I hope you like this one. Sorry for the OOC. Reviews would be gladly accepted.**


	3. The SeeDs

Looking down from the rooftops, my partner and I watch a vampire, named Seifer, stalk his newest victim, a recent graduate of Balamb Garden High, Zell Dincht

Looking down from the rooftops, my partner and I watch a vampire, named Seifer, stalk his newest victim, a recent graduate of Balamb Garden High, Zell Dincht. He has been stalking him for the past two months. We do not why, for he usually kills his prey at first sight, not caring if he gets caught.

I am Irvine Kinneas and my partner's name is Selphie Tilmitt. We are part of a group that watches for strange activities of supernatural world and protects it from becoming public knowledge, the SeeDs. SeeDs are lead by a sorceress, Edea Kramer and her husband and knight, Cid.

"Irvine, come back, Zell has turn down a dead end alley," says Selphie over the communicator. I run back. I see that Zell is trapped.

"Well, well, well, my little Chicken-wuss has run himself into a corner," Seifer says in a delighted tone. "Now, finally, you are mine." He walks up to Zell. I smirk as I see Zell try a heel drop but misses. Then Zell hits Seifer right in the nose, I could hear the crack. My eyes widen when Zell shoves a clove of garlic down Seifer's mouth. Damn Zell is strong, I think as he runs for it. I look at Seifer, who spits out the clove of garlic and is setting his nose, stops Zell with is vampiric speed. "Clever, my Chicken-wuss, but not clover enough," he taunts Zell. I blink and see that Seifer is straddling Zell. For an instant, I could tell Zell was trying to knock off Seifer, but his strength falls. "And now, you are truly mine."

My sharp eyes watch as Seifer moves to kill. I pull out my gun, Exeter, and Selphie with her Strange Vision, a nunchaku. I see his fangs sit upon Zell's neck. I wait for his fangs to sink into the flesh, but they don't. I notice that Seifer is moving up to the jaw-line. I rest my gun down but I am on guard. Next thing that Seifer does surprises me, moving his hand under Zell's shirt and resting it over his heart. Seifer moves to Zell's ear and says something. Slowly, I watch as Seifer's hand moves down from Zell's chest down to his pants.

I blink again and my eyes widen as I see Zell is fully erected. "This makes what I'm about to do so much funnier and easier," Seifer says. I could see Selphie's nose bleed, out from the corner of my eye, as Seifer moves to sit on Zell's chest and start to suck on his harden member. She is such a yaoi fan.

After a few minute, Zell moves to remove Seifer's pants and stairs at Seifer groin. The next think I know is that Seifer yelps and Zell screams in pain. From wait I know of Zell and Seifer, I deduce that Zell must of done something to Seifer to make him bit harder on his penis. I groan just thinking about it.

"I was going to prepare you more what I am going about to do," says Seifer, "but I think you don't deserve it for what you did a few minutes ago." Seifer picks up Zell and pins him to the alley wall. He raps Zell's legs around his waist.

"Someone else is here, Irvine," Selphie says. "He is at the entrance of the alley." I look down and see that a brunette resting his head on the wall. "He is one of their soul mate, Irvine." I nod. Selphie has the ability to see soul bonds (friendship, family, and even true love).

I study the newcomer. His eyes are showing that he is angry and wants to slaughter one of them. I see that he cuts his hand and lets the blood flow over a small charm. "O, shit," I whisper, catching Selphie's attention, "he is a vampire too."

"Wait," Selphie whispers back, "I thought vampires did not have souls."

"Some do," I answer back. "It is rare though." So Zell has a vampire for a soul mate, this could be interesting.

"Let him down, lowly vampire." the new vampire says angrily.

"Well, well, well. I see that I a not the only one wanting that ass," Seifer chuckles. He places the tattooed blonde down and kisses him on the forehead. The brunette jumps and tries to slice his head off, but gets sparks instead. "Nice to meet you, too, here meet my gunblade, Hyperion." Seifer grins as he shoves the other vampire to the side and pull up his pants. "I was so hoping that I could get a good fuck, but I can wait a little longer."

Seifer lunges and the other vampire barely dodge. We watch as the fight goes on for a few minutes. Seifer hits the vampire across the nose, then he does the same to Seifer and sending him flying to the wall at the end of the alley. The victor looks down at his weapon and it changes back to a charm and finds Zell's pants. He gives Zell back his pants. Zell stands up to put them back on but faints. The vampire him and gently placed the pants on. A blush rose to his checks as he was zipping Zell's pants back up.

"Selphie, I think it would be a good idea to follow this new vampire," I say.

"Why?" she asks. "I know the vampire would not hurt Zell. He knows Zell is his soul mate. I can tell by the look in his eye and the way that he handles Zell."

"I know," I say and smile, "I just want to make sure that he does not take him to another vampire."

"OK," Selphie sighs.

We follow on the ground. I see vampire take Zell to a nice hotel, a human hotel. I sigh and smile. "Ok, Selphie. We need to check on Seifer."

"Why? I thought we were not to interfere unless a life is in danger." she asks and then mumbles "No matter how much we want too."

I smile guide her back to the alley were we left Seifer. "All I want is to see the scar."

She smiles back. "Okie Dokie. But why?"

"Because that scar is made by a blood weapon," I say as we turn into the alley to see Seifer still out cold. I chuckle as I step closer to Seifer. Nice touch vampire, whom ever you are. I place a blood pill in some water nearby and walk out of the alley. That should wake him in a few. The sun will be rising within a few hours.

* * *

**Author's NOTE: I need help. I have a firm ideas for all the character from the game but one. Rinoa. I have two but I am allowing you, the reader to choose. First is she is Squal's best friend. The other is she is his vampire sister(she was blooded by Laguna, not his real sister). Let the vote begin.**


	4. Building Trust

**Author's NOTE: I want to put the ages of the character for this story so far:**

**Seifer: 119 (Vampire-100, Human-19)****  
Zell: 18  
Squall: 18  
Irvine: 25  
Selphie: 23**

* * *

--Zell--

Waking up, I realize that I am in a bed, not a hard cold street. I look around the room I am in and see that no one is in here but me. I get out of the bed, and make my way to the bathroom. Checking the marks that damn vampire lift on my jaw and neck, I shiver. I never have been aroused by a man like that before. Sure, I have experimented with some of my friends in Middle School, but I never got turn on by them.

Then I remember the last event before I blacked out, a young man with a blood red crystal blade. Searching the room, I find that it is connected to another. I stand in front of the door wondering if I should knock or walk in. I decide neither. I walk over to the bed and curl up in it; I still a bit tried from all that running last night. That damn vampire started chasing me right at sundown.

I close my eyes and rest.

--Squall--

I stay up. My mind not letting me fall to sleep this morning. The events of the night keep replay themselves. My gunblade being blood red and the power of that last swing I gave that scum of a vampire. Things are not adding up. I must talk to my dad, but I need to talk my soul mate about the other vampire and last night, even though I know that he is not ready for the truth of the reason why I saved him or that I am a vampire.

But first, I need to get him to Esther. But how? This lowly vampire is not going to be easy to keep off our trail. I need to think.

I hear my soon to be love stir in the room next door. He must be still tried from last night for his foot steps are slow and not lifting off the floor. I see his shadow from under the door that connecting our rooms. I look at the time. It is 12:00 pm. If he wants to talk we can because the sun is at the highest point in the sky. He walks away from the door. I think he is going back to bed to sleep the day away and I try to do the same.

Sleep finally comes after two hours and I get three hours of rest. I get out of the bed and go to take a shower. I let the water hit my back to take the knots that are there away. I get out and check myself in the mirror. I notice the scar on my face, and realize that I got injured by a blood weapon. Then I smile. So did he thanks to me, I think as I get dress.

I sit down and start thinking of ways to get rid of the other vampire without restoring to killing. But I need more information to get a firm plan down. Getting up and walking to the door that connects our room, I decide that I am going to help him no matter what.

--Zell--

I wake back up with the moon rising and the stranger that save me last night sitting in a chair near my bed. I can see that his is lost in his thoughts and worried about something. I sit up in my bed and stare at my hero. He looks the same age as me or at little older, brown hair, blue eyes, and a face that just started to show emotion.

I smile and say, "Hey, thank you for taking care of that vampire last night."

His head bolts up and slightly smile as he says, "You are welcome. Are you hungry?"

"No, I am not..." as I open my mouth to say hungry, my stomach rubbles loudly. I can feel the heat rush to my face. "I guess I am," I say sheeply.

He chuckles lightly, and asks, "What would you like?" He stands and walks to the phone. "Oh, by the way I am Squall Lionhart."

"Nice to meet you, Squall," I say as my stomach grumbles again. "I am Zell Dincht and do you think they serve gourmet bread (1)?"

"Like wise, Zell," He smiles gently. "I think so. Let me just check." He dials the room service and asks them about the bread and something to drink. Squall nods in approval and hangs up. "It will be up in 20 minutes." He sits back down and ask, "So did you know that vampire?"

I shake my head angrily. "No I do not," I say as I get out of the bed and start to pace. "He been stalking me for the past two mother fucking months." I stop. "At first, I thought he was just doing the stalking for the thrill of the hunt, but NOOOOOO," I clench my fist, "he wanted to have sex with me. When he started, I was against it." I sit down on the edge of the bed with face in hands, "But once he place his hand over my heart and working on these," I point to that vampire's 'love bites,' "I got turned on."

I start to cry. Squall gets up from the chair and hugs me. "He can not use that spell on you now," he says in calm tones. I can tell that he want to say something else but he hold back.

--Squall--

As I hug Zell, I think because I am around, my soul mate. I can tell he confuse and if I tell him that I am his soul mate, which will confuse even more and will run. Then I can feel him tense up. Shit, I think, He can tell I am a vampire. I release him from my hold and sit back at the chair I was at before.

"May I ask you something," he says with a bit of fear. I nod. "Are you a vampire?" I nod again. He gets up and walks to the exit. I rush to him, slow to me but fast to Zell, and stop him. "What are you thinking? You want my blood or my ASS!?" he screams.

I look to the ground and say, "I want nothing but your friendship." I use our bond, that he in unaware of, to convince him that I am not at threat. "I know a way that you can use if you are willing to, so I can gain your trust." I lift my head to look right in his eyes. I could see that it was working. Zell went back to his bed to sit.

--Zell--

"So get on it," I say in annoyance. Squall sighs and cuts his hand to let blood flow over a loin shaped charm on his wrist. Slowly, as if time wanting me to see this event frame by frame, the weapon he use last night formed. Except it was a clear blue.

"This is my blood weapon, The Lionheart. I made him last year," Squall says. As I was about to ask about the blood red color that was in the crystal last night when he handed his weapon to me. "Take him and slice open a small area of my flesh, let the blood run down the blade and," he stops as to find the nicest way to say the next part, "drink some of my blood."

"NO FUC...," I start to say as he laughs, "What is so funny?"

"Not every time a vampire gives his or her blood to a human, the human turns or becomes a mindless slave," Squall states after he get himself control, "especially when he or she willing gives their blood weapon to make the wound." he looks me in the eye. "When a human uses a vampire's blood weapon that has been given willing, it is a sign of trust. And if the vampire allows that human to use their blood weapon against them, that is the sign of ultimate trust between a human and vampire."

I look at handle of the gunblade and takes it in my hands. "What of the blood I am going drinking, Squall? What is its significant?" I ask, as the crystal changes to a gentle mint green

He smiles and says, "It is a personal way of saying that I will not harm you or let anyone do so either, Zell."

I sigh, "Hold out your arm please." Squall does this and looks at me with trust glowing from his eyes. I raise the blade and places it on the exposed flesh. I can feel the blade try not to harm its master, but willing to do my bidding. Slowly, I drag the blade's edge cut into the skin, freeing the blood onto the blade. The small river of the crimson liquid flow down the blade as I lift the blade. Ok, let do this, I think as I move to drink Squall's blood. As I start to drink, Squall lets out a low moan. I drink his life fluid for about a minute. I release the wound that I made and hand back Lionheart. We both fall back and pant heavily.

When I was drinking Squall's blood, I could feel that this was right and some more was to become of me and him being together.

* * *

**Author's NOTE 1: I am going to be using Zell's favorite food from the Japanese Version of the game, which is bread.**


	5. Matron

We traveled back to the apartment that we have been using as a base. Once there, we decide to call our employer, Edea Kramer. While Selphie went to get the number, I went to take a shower. I let the hot water hit all of the stress points that have been growing since we been on this mission.

"Irvine, I found it," Selphie yelled. I got out and dried off. While I went to my room and got dress to a decent level of clothing, Selphie dialed the number.

"Balamb SeeD branch. How can I help you?" asked the office assistant when he picked up the phone.

"We, Irvine and Selphie, need to talk to Matron." I said to him.

"One moment," he said before putting us on hold.

"Edea Kramer speaking, how can I help you?" Edea said in a stern and gentle voice.

"Hello Matron, Selphie and I just wanted to report in," I said.

"Yes, Matron. We need to tell you about some interesting twist," Selphie squealed.

I could here Edea sigh. Both of us know that when Selphie squealed, trouble would not be far behind.

"As you said, Seifer wanted that Dincht boy but not for his blood. But for his ass," Selphie spoke in a hyper voice. "Then a brunette vampire shows and challenged Seifer. But that not the interesting twist that I mentioned. This vampire is Zell Dincht's..." with that Selphie passed out.

"What about this new vampire and Zell Dincht?" asked Edea.

"Selphie saw a soul mate bond between them," I answered.

"WHAT!?" yelled Edea over the phone making me wince. "Can you tell me anything about this vampire other than hair color?"

"Yes, I can," I said. "This brunette is a male and his blood weapon is a crystal gunblade." I heard Edea gasp. "Also now he as a scar on his face from Seifer's Hyperion and he return the favor."

"I know this vampire. His name is Squall Lionhart and he is the prince of the Esthar vampires," stated Edea. "You said that he and Seifer marked each other with their blood weapons?"

"Hai."

"This could be nothing, but Selphie's squeals are never wrong. I could swear that is the siren for trouble."

"I know. Why did you ask about the scars, Matron?"

"I asked because when vampires mark each other with their blood weapons, it like saying one of us will die by the other's hands."

I fall silent. It going to bug me if I don't get off my crest. "So Matron, what happens if vampires make each other in the same place leaving similar scars."

"Nothing I think but I do not know everything about the supernatural."

"Thanks. I better wake sleeping beauty. She has started to drool."

Edea chuckled. "I let you go, then. I going to call Quistis and inform her on what has happen."

"Ok, Matron." I said. As I hung up the phone, I nudge Selphie softly with my foot. She groan and turn so she could ignore Irvine. _She thinks that I am going to give in that easily, _Irvine thought, _she is wrong. _With that, he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Selphie, I need you help with something. There is this guy..." and with that Selphie shoot up with stars in her eyes. "...I need help waking up." I smirk and she just got angry. _It works every time._

"Irvine, how can you get my hopes up like that. I swear that I going to get you in bed with a guy one of these days," Selphie said.

When Edea hung up the phone, she started to dial the number of the Esthar vampire's underground guest quarters.

"Hello, Quistis speaking. How are you, Matron?" asked Quistis.

"I am doing find, dear," said Edea with a smile in her voice. "I need you to tell Mr. Loire that his son has found his mate."

"I will do." complied Quistis.

"Also, tell him that he needs to talk to his son about some of the ways of the rivalries."

"What did Squall do this time?"

"He got hit with a blood weapon and marked the person back."

"Hyne, he can be dense sometimes," stated Quistis. "So do you anything about Squall's mate?"

"The only things I am going to reveal that he got his scar saving him."

"Is that sweet, Squall saving his little..." Edea could hear the gears in Quistis head turning. "...WHAT!? SQUALL'S MATE IS A GUY!! Wow I would never thought he would end up with a guy. Rinoa was going be with because she help out of the shell of his, but they separated be for anything could happen."

"I know that is a bit of a shock, but in vampire culture homosexuality is accepted. Maybe because that vampires, regardless of gender, can bare children."

Quistis sighed. "I know that Laguna has not told him of that little detail." Before Edea could say her request, Quistis said, "I will remind him to tell Squall about that."

"Please do. And Quistis know that you are a good leader and a strong person."

Quistis smiled and said, "Thank you, Matron." With that said both of them hung up and went on with the day's duties.

* * *

**Author NOTES: Hello everyone still have not decided what do with Rinoa but I felt that she need to be mention here so please help.**


	6. Soul Release

Sorry *bows* Sorry *bows* Sorry *bows* I know that I am a horrible not author and do not derever you to read this, but I have a good reason. the power supply to my computer went out.

* * *

[b]Zell[/b]

Tic.

Tic.

Tic.

The sound of the clock reminds me of where I am and that I am alive. As the surge of enegry becomes one with my own, I raise from the floor and look around. I find myself in a room that my mind does not want to rap around and does not want to remember. Slowly the memories force them selves upon my mind and I remember Squall, his gunblade, the wound that I made on his arm, and his blood on my tounge. Squall's blood that I released from his veins. Squall's blood that tasted like the end of winter with the passion of the fire that burnes deeply in one's soul. I let out a sigh that relaxes me. I start to look around the room to find that Squall is still out. I crawl over and check on him. I find that the wound that I made is gone and there is not a scar on his arm. I start to to panic. Did I harm him more than he let on or something esle? I roll him onto his back and was about to start CPR, Squall let out a light snore. The panic subsided and I went to pick him up but Squall stired and looked at the clock. It read 6:45 pm

"We have to move tonight," he said, "that other vampire will be looking ."

"But where too," I ask, "I can not go back to Balamb. That blonde freak of a vampire wants to have sex with me."

"It will take a while to reach my home," said Squall, "It is in Esthar."

At first I was confuse of what Squall said, then it clicked. Esthar, the techology center of the world and the largest vampire kingdom. "Hey, can we take the train, Squall?" I suggest with a hint of glee.

"Yes and no," answer Squall. "he could easily check the train log and find you. Plus there is no way to keep the sun light out." He puase. "Unless we contact my father and get him to send his private car."

"And we could purchase tickets as well to throw him of our trail," I add. That brought me a smile from Squall. A gentle smile that lighten his features and a sparkle to his that make me....wait, wait, wait. Was I just admiring Squall, a vampire. It must be his blood that I drank.

"That is good idea, Zell" Squall said as a knock at the door.

"Room Service," said the hotel staff.

I open the door and the hotel staff was holding a tray full of gourmet bread with a bottle of tea. I let him in and places it on the night stand, bowes, and leaves. As I open to ask why Squall says, "My family does alot of business here." He goes to the telephone and dails. A few seconds later, someone answers.

[b]Squall[/b]

"King's of Esthar's vampire office, how can I help you?" ask my father's assistant, Krios.

"Hello, Kiros. Is my father in?" I answer.

"Hello Squall, no he not in," Kiros siad. "I was just about to look for him, he is need to sign some paper work. Sigh. So what do you need from him?"

"I need to borrow the train car to get back with someone that I saved," I said hoping that Kiros get the hint that I found that my soul mate.

"Oohhh, you found the lucky girl," Kiros said with a little humor.

I roll my eyes for some effect to throw Zell off. "No Kiros, it is guy but he need our help. He almost rapped," I sigh and look at Zell for an apolagy and he nods in forgivness.

"WHAT!?!?!?!?" Kiros screamed in a way that confuse me(what part of the news he was screaming about). "I am sending it at once I get off here then I am find your father and tell him what has happen." Kiros ramble off and hangs up.

"Shit," I look at Zell. "I hope don't mind that my father fawning over you once we get there."

"What do you mean 'faun'?" question Zell.

"You will see when we get there," I said. I just hope that my dad will not tell him about the soul mate thing.

"When do we leave?" ask Zell.

With that question in the air, I have to answer honsetly, "Most likely a few minutes after when we get to the train staition."

Zell blushed, "Ok can we get me some new clothes before we go to the train station." I raise my earbrow and he continue, "I do not have any more clothing because of the blonde vampire."

I start to laugh, "Sure. I will pay for it." Then we went out to some of the cothing stores that were open and bought Zell a lot of chothes that fit him so well that I almost let out the serect that he is my soul mate. At the last shop, I ask for to use the phone and they let me. I dialed home once again to check up on the train car.

"King's of Esthar's vampire office, how can I help you?" answer Kiros once agian.

"Hey Kiros, do you have the train car on it way?"

"Yes, it is on it way," then Kiros pause, "Squall, your father is on the train car, so it is going to take less time and to see you soul mate as soon as possible."

I groan, "Whatever, but tell me that he squeel when he heard that I found him."

"Then I will not tell you anything."

"Ok, my soul mate is getting out of the dressing room so I have to go bye," and I hung over to the dressing room and my jaw droped. Zell was wearing a tight muscle shirt with a red and back vest and a baggy shorts. Once I get over the shock, I walked over to him. "The train car should be here soon"

"Oh, that is good to hear," Zell said turning in the mirror, nod, went back in the dressing room, change back to what he was wearing, and came back out. "Well, that was that. Squall, lets pay for this and get to the station"

I payed for the clothes and we left for the traing station. On the way there, Zell told me about himself. He was adopted when he was 5, was striaght "A" student at Balamb High and first degree black belt in a martial art that I could not pronunce. He would like to be a teacher and have his own dojo when he retires. The only thing that I do not hear about is if he wants a family.

Once we get to the station I see the Esthar royal train off of platform 6. I went to the pay for the tickets to Deling City that we do not intend to use. Then something that we did not want to happen, happened.

"Hand him over, lowly vampire," said the blonde vampire from the other night with malice. "He is mine."

"He could never be yours, abomintion of the vampire race," said a vioce as a small Moomba comes down and plants some kicks on the vampire's face and vinaces as it's claws the vampire with the front paws it has.

"Hey dad," I smile. He smile back and wink. For now, my serect will be safe. I turn to find Zell in the cluchtes of a tall muscle head and thin pale woman with fear in his eyes. As I place my finger nails into my flesh, sparcks of electrictry sourround Zell and the bird of thunder, Quezacotl stricks the two down and I run to him as he falls and take him to the car and take of with my dad in tow.

.


	7. Meeting Rinoa

**YAY and Update within Six months. ^.^ unlike the last update that took for ever. This chapters lateness is do to I found a beta(Ultimate Uke) and I been sending her a copy everytime I needed someone's opinion and to check my grammer and spelling. Neither of us are prefect so if, and I say if, there any misstake splease so do not harass us. This chapter is the long one yet. Just under 2,000. YAY.**

* * *

**Squall**

Once on the train, Laguna ordered to get on the move as I place Zell on a bed. Once out of Fishmens Horizon, my dad and I talked.

"Well, well, that was interesting," said Laguna smiling. "Quezacotl is picky who she guards." I look at my father in utter dismay. How could he be so calm when my soul mate is pass-out in the bed in the room next to us? "So you gave him some of your blood," he said seriously, as a statement not a question.

I sighed and sat down on the couch. "In order for him to trust me," I finished the statement that my father started. "I even let him use my blood weapon, Lionheart, to make the wound." With that said, Laguna groan and shakes his head.

Laguna lookstraight at me and smiled, "I just finished translating that book that the ritual was in," he pause to laugh nervously, "It not just to build trust, it's to mark the person to become a vampire." He laughs again, "Exceptionally for soul mates." My eyes widen with that fact revealed. "And there is more. He must be converted within one season."(1)

With that tidbit out there, my mouth drops. Hyne, I think, I have an idiot for a father. I close my mouth and my father a cold stare that I have not done in a long while, "I think that you need to completely understand what something is before telling people what you think it is," I spat out, "And let me guess that you have not translated fully either." My father smiles and nods at me. I groan and fall back on to the couch. A complete idiot. At that precise moment, a young black haired woman with caramel highlights comes bursting from the front of the car and glimpse at me.

"Squall!!!" She said loudly and started to nuzzle my shoulder.

I sigh, "Hello, Rinoa." Rinoa Heartily. She is the reason that I can open up to people easier now. When we first met, she was trying to find her sire, who was my father. After that she became a constant in my lonely life. Slowly, she made it to my heart and started to shed the ice that formed there after my transformation to a full vampire. Then we began going out. But when I stated to have visions of my soul mate, I called it off. She was ok with it, but told me that she would make sure that he or she would be worthy of my. That made me shudder.

"So, I heard you found her," Rinoa smiled "You understand that I will test her worthiness to you."

"I remember," I replied and shivered.

"Rinoa, Darling," Laguna said, "I would like you to check up on Squall's mate and see that he," my father articulated that pronoun with convection, "is unharmed from the struggle from those two half vampire."

Rinoa cheerfully nodded and headed for the room that Zell was in. As touched the doorknob, Rinoa realizes what was said, "My little gust of wind's mate is a MAN!" she yelled with a hint of her energy making me wince and my father's brow twitch.

"Rinoa, please calm down," Laguna said calmly, "You know that was a possibility that this could happen. So do not be so angry.

Rinoa breathes deeply for a few seconds and calmly said, "Squall, you have two moons to train him," her eyes started to swirl with the hidden power that was her soul, "for a match for the right to your heart."

Mentally I groan. and I heard my father sigh, "Rinoa, please so what you are told without grip," he sighed again, "I need to talk to my son about the bees. Alone." And with that, Rinoa left.

OK, I do no know that my father meant by saying the bees but if I was a cat, you would see my ears move as if I just caught a sound of a mouse. OK, ok, I had the birds and the bees talk with my father when I was 16, but what my father was talking about, I had no clue.

"Squall," he started, "I know that I had the talk when you were younger," he paused as if looking for the right words, "but there is more," He lifted his head so he gaze was with mine, "A male vampire can get a other male, human or vampire, pregnant." He said calmly.

**Zell**

_I moan. The pleasure is overwhelming. The sounds of the other person is making sends shivers down my body. My hips buck and moan loudly as I release my seed. Slowly, I remove my member out of the tight cavern and the other person moan as I do so._

_"I love you," the rough voice of the brunet purred. _

_"I love you," I say to the other person as their hand moved up and down my chest. Then our lips meet and the battle for control over a passionate kiss starts. Slowly, I lose the battle. Soon the kiss was dominated by the other person._

_"Another round?" the other person asked with amusement. I smile and nodded. My lover went down on my chest lick, nip, and tweak my nipples. Their ministrations make me erect and I could feel the smile on their lips. "I think you are ready." Their nails graze my chest as lower their mouth on my harden member. Damn, their teeth and tongue was making me crazy with pleasure. The animal and personal desires merge into one and driving me into a heat that I never have been in. Each time their mouth hit the base, vibrations from their throat went from the tip to my back. Nails graze my thighs and hips. I started to buck my hips but a firm hand stop the action. The brunet lifted my hips and tips of fingers slide down and up my ass crack and slowly enticing my anus. Then the finger circled the tight ring of muscles. Bright eyes of storm cloud gray look into my blue ones, pleading a silent question. A smile spreads itself on my lips saying yes to the question. They close their eyes as to say thank you. Then a single finger is inserted into the ring and my breathe hitches. It is pull in and out slow as to find something. After a few tries the finger finds a spot. I find my moaning with a wave of pleasure. Slowly, a second finger was added and my body tense up. The pain was something that I never thought I would go through. Then they hit that spot, I find myself riding a tidal wave of pleasure. The invading fingers remove themselves and I whimper as they do._

_The brunet's face came to mine. A scar starting from the right eyebrow to under the left eye made the face harder but those eyes made the face gentle. "Zell, I can not tell how much I love you," the brunet said. Something rub itself against my erection that was not the others hands._

_The next thing I know I was on a hill with a tree that been hit by lightning. Then I hear a gentle song that could calm a storm but if angered it could strengthen it. A large golden eagle flies down and lands on a branch of the burned tree. "Hello, Zell Dincht. I am Quezacotl, a guardian of the vampires, imbuing with the power of lightning and thunder," the bird of prey. _

_"If you are a guardian for vampires," I stated, "why are you talking to me?" _

_The gaze of the eagle was powerful, "Because you have started to realize that you are more than you think," Quezacotl said and then flew off. _

I woke up in the middle of a four-poster with a raven hair woman's hand on my forehead. "Um, who are you," I ask, "and what are you doing?"

She realized that I was awake, and she removes her hand and glared at me with disgust. "I am Rinoa Heartily," she answered, "and I was checking you for any damage from those lugs that were trying to kidnap you."

I blink a few times soaking in her answer, "Thank you, Rinoa." I said. "So, is there any damage?"

"Not any that I can tell," Rinoa said before she walked out of the room.

I slid to the edge of the bed and try to get up, but without success. Then I start to look around. The room was simple and elegant that screamed money. I wonder who Squall's father works for to get paid to get this train car. I try again to get up and success. I walk wobbly over to the mirror and look at my reflection. I was paler, that could be from either exhaustion or Squall's blood.

I think of what Quezacotl said and is puzzled. What did she mean by I have started to realize that I are more than I thought. I need to think. I wish now that I had my meditation items(2) with me.

Then someone walked into the room. I turn and see it is Squall. "So, how are feeling," he ask.

"I am feeling a bit drained," I answered, "but I think that is normal for summoning a guardian."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Quezacotl came to me before I woke up," I said then I notice his face. The same face from the dream. I could feel my face heat up.

"What is wrong?" Squall ask in a worried tone.

"Nothing, Squall," I said. "I just remember that I have not called my mom in past few days."

* * *

**Author's Note 1: I thought it would be good to use moons of months because days are for the sun.**

**Author's Note 2: Zell's is a fighter and I thought it would help him if he did meditation. And is meditation items are insents, three jade stones about the size of a large jawbreaker, and ambiant music.**


	8. Arriving in Ethar

OMG *bows* To those that waited for this, PLEASE forgive me. My muses have left me for time in paradise and they love to torment me with other ideas of other stories and drawings.

* * *

Laguna

Once my son went to his soulmate's room, I let out a sigh of relief. He was not too mad at me for not fully translating that ancient text. Also he took the news that he could impregnate his soulmate better than I thought. I really had to thank Rinoa for that. Without her, Squall would still be giving people the cold shoulder and thinking that he had to solve all his problems by himself. Smiling, I got up and went to the engine room to see if Moomba is in need of a break. Finding that he is still powering the engine at full power I call him back and call him back and asked if that Phoenix could take over. She accepts and places herself in the engine's power-core. Once again the train was at full speed with the fresh power of a guardian. I went to the captain's room and called up Kiros.

"Hello, Kiros," I say when he picks up, "Before you ask, Squall is doing fine, his soul mate was knocked around but nothing worse to wear. Also he has Quezacotl as his first guardian."

I could hear the gears working in Kiros' mind. "You say the Quezacotl is his guardian, so does that mean that he a vampire?" asked Kiros, "Or does it mean that your son did that ritual that you need to finish translating?"

I lightly chuckle and say, "The latter will be the answer." Before he could lash out and say, "Also Rinoa wants to fight him as a test to be with Squall. Squall has two moons to train him."

Mentally I laugh as I hear Kiros taking deep breaths to calm himself. "So do we know his name?" asked Kiros. I was about to answer that when I realize that I do not know his name and I could hear Kiros laughing in revenge. "Go ask and call me back." With that he hung up on me. Sighing once again, I walk out and find that Rinoa was still fuming.

"Rinoa," I said in a calming tone, "You need to let it go. It is out of your control."

Rinoa glared back at me with full fury for a moment and then softened it. "I know but I did not expect Squall's soulmate to be male." Rinoa turn and place her head on the cold steel. "It is hard."

I went to her side and placed my hand on her shoulder. "I know," I say trying to comfort Rinoa, "I know." Feeling the energy that stirring around us slow, that Rinoa was settling down, I stated, "Love is the gentlest emotion but also can be the hardest one to get rid off."

"Sorry, sire," said Rinoa with much grief, "I know that you lost Squall's mother, who you love very much."

I smiled at Rinoa. Her powers as a sorceress were getting more in her control. "I do not want you to use your full power on Squall's mate," I said. while removing my hand from her shoulder. "Even if he has a guardian." That is when we arrived in Ethar. We traveled for a few more hours and when the train stop in the basement of the Ethar's Vampire Palace. I went to get Phoenix out of the engine and walked out of the car and found that Kiros was talking to Squall's soulmate. There something that I could no place about Kiros. He aura always seem to to draw me to him when we are in a room together. When he notice me, he said his good bye and came to me. "Hey Kiros," I said.

He looked at me and sighed. "Laguna," he said in a tone that meant he was worried, "I know he is son, but Squall can take care of himself." I walked over and place my forehead on his. I could see that something in Kiros' eyes were swirling but I could not tell what it was.

"I know but he all I have," My voice saddens. "I do not know what I do with him." I could feel Kiros' breath on my lips and it took everything I had not to kiss him. 'I must not, for the memory of Raine,' I thought as I remove my forehead from his. We start walking back to the palace main floor. Then I spotted the resented SeeD, Quistis Trepe, standing in the door way. I smile at her. "Hello, Ms Trepe. How are you doing tonight?"

She smiled and said, "I am doing find. Edea wanted me to tell you that you need talk about rivals and sex with your son."

I tilt my head in confusion. "Quistis, I have told my son about responsibilities of vampire sex," I stated, "What about rivals?"

Quistis sighed and said, "A vampire that Edea sent a pair of SeeDs to observing was chasing a boy." She pause and to think of the right words, "This boy was Squall's soulmate and they fought. The other vampire cut Squall face with his blood weapon and Squall did the same back in a rage." Breathing louding and with fury, I turn to find my son walking and talking to with his soon-to-be love. The sight almost melted my anger. Almost.

I quickly, without exucing myself, walked over to them and look right into my son eyes. "So are you going to tell me about what happen that you got you new scar?" A flash of worry flooded into his eyes for a moment.

"I will," my son said with his false smile, "after I get Zell here a meal and a few other things." Then they walked off into the palace. I could not blame him for waiting time alone with Zell, but I want answers. Sighing, I walked back to Quistis. She was smiling at my display of parental worry.

Putting a hand on my shoulder, she said, "Do not worry. He will tell you but let him have his time with his soulmate." With that said, Quistis removed her hand and walked off into the bowels of the palace.

Zell

Once in Ethar, Squall and I walked off the train to find a elegant dark skin man waiting for us. "Hello, Squall," he said, "I see that everything is fine and that your father has not started his fawning yet." He chuckled at this small joke that I do not get. Then he walked up to me and stuck his hand out. "Hello, my name is Kiros, Squall's father's assistant."

Taking the hand of Kiros, I notice that he had a few calisses. "Zell Dintch." When I released his hand, I asked, "What form do you study?" He raised his eyebrow at my question and smiled.

"Zen Chie(1)," Kiros answered, "with katals. You?"

I winced at the combination. "Shit, I do not want to fight you in a battle." We both laugh as we leaving Squall out of the loop. "Zen Chie is a martial art that requires a very flexible body," I fill in the gunblader. "With the addition of katals, an assassin weapon, it is a lethal combo." Squall's eyes widen as he stared at Kiros. "I practice Akashi Naraku(2), no weapon." Kiros nodded and peered around me. I turn to find that Squall's father has step out of the train and was looking at us.

"Nice meeting you, Zell. I hope you find that your stay in Ethar pleasant," Kiros said before he walked over to speak to his boss. Squall and I walked into his place that was very large, like a palace. I began looking for a phone so I can call my mother that I was all right and things are better know.

"You know that she might not be awake at this time of night," Squall said as if he knew what I was thinking. Then my stomach growled and we both started to chuckled. "Lets get you something to eat and see the staff about setting up a room with a phone in it." We were about to enter the main hall when Squall's father stormed up to him and glared into his son's eyes.

"So are you going to tell me about what happen that you got a scar?" he asked in the worry parent tone. I was about to chuckled but I notice something about Squall change.

"I will," Squall answered with a grin, "after I get Zell here a meal and a few other things." Then we walked off into main hall and went to the kitchen. I was suprise that it was full with normal food not just blood. "We have half vampires, or dhampirs, that need eat more than blood." He took a apron out of a cabinet and put it on as I took a set on a stool. Then grabbing a few things from the pantry, the fridge, the cabinets, and the wall, Squall started to smells of the ingredients combining into one sent my belly a rumble. A chuckle escaped my cook's lips as he cooked.

Looking around the kitchen, I found a phone. "May I use that," I asked Squall a he prepped the next ingredients. He nooded and went back to cooking. Dialing the number to my home I smiled and leaned on the wall. It rang a few times before my mom answered.

"Dintch Residence, how I can help you," she said in a groggy tone.

I snorted and said, "Hey ma. How are you doing?" The next thing I hear was a thud and then a scramble off the floor.

"Zell darling," she said with a more awake voice, "How are things? Are you safe?"

I smiled and answered, "Yes ma, I am well and safe." Hearing a sigh of relief, I vaguely recounted the events that happen in last 48 hours. After a few moments of mothering, I said, "I am in Ethar, ma."

I could hear her smiling. "Oh honey, that is wonderful," she said, "You always wanted to go there. Please do not get yourself in trouble." Her movements were as if she was looking for something. "Zell dear, I know I just your old mother but I want you do something for me while you there."

"Ok ma, I will," I said.

"Ever since that night, I been thinking about an old friend of mine in Ethar." my ma started, "He is vampire and told me about Ethar and the vampires there. They live with the government very well there as their region's king made laws that restrict blood drinking." I nodded and hum a yes. "I want you to go to the king and ask for asylum from that blond headed fucker."

"MOTHER!," I exclaim upon hearing my mother drop the F bomb, "I never heard you talk like that." We laugh together and I say, "I will mom. Let me tell the vampire I am with that I want to do that." I put the phone to my shoulder and turn to Squall. "Squall, later can we go to local vampire ruler so I can as for asylum from the vampire that been chasing me?"

Not even stopping from finishing my meal that he been working on, the brunet said, "No need, you have it and, in fact, you are in the palace already."

* * *

Aurthor's note 1 and 2: Made up name for the style of martail art that Kiros and Zell uses. If you know the correct names for them, please tell me.


	9. You are WHAT!

Yes, two updates in one day. Hope that you guys like this. I will try to get an other chapter written but I do not know how long that will be.

* * *

Squall

While I work on the meal for Zell as he talks to him mom, I could feel a bit of longing bubble up. My mom died while giving birth to me and I will never have a relationship like he has with his. I snort as Zell shouts upon hearing his mother swear. Then he turns to me and asked about meeting with my father. Without stopping on the meal, I say, "No need, you have it and, in fact, you are in the palace already." I barely hide the smiled that formed when Zell drops the phone and stares at me. His mother was yelling into the phone worrying that something had happen to her son. "What?" I asked to the blond. Zell open and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and darted back to phone. By the time I was plating the meal, Zell had ended the call with his mother and sat back on the stool that he was sitting on before the phone call. I got a fork and knife for the blond before handing him the meal.

As he picked up the fork, he began to eat. Between bites, Zell asked, "So your father is..."

"The king of the Ethar vampires," I finished.

"That makes you the..."

"The prince of the Ethar vampires." I went to the frig and got a bottle of blood out and opened it. "Before you ask, I am only 18." I took a sip and waited. The only noise was silverware clanking against china. Once the food was gone off the plate and the blood from the bottle, the blond started to chuckle. The chuckles turned into giggles, then into a full on laughter.

"How can you say that with a straight face?" Zell asked when he got his laughter under controlled. "Not one once pride or ego. Stated like facts from history."

Pitching the bottle into the trash, I say, "That because they are just titles. In two hundred years, there will be new king. Reigns here are 500 years to keep vampires from going too power hungry." Zell took his plate to the sink and started to fill it. "I wash. You dry." The pattern of doing the dishes made the time go by quicky and we found that the sun was about to raise by the time they were done.

"For you just making a small dinner, there was alot of dishes," The blond said rubbing his shoulder.

I smiled. "Not really. Just everyone started to bring in their dishes and we did them as well without realizing it until we were done." Walking out into the foyer and up the stairs to the second floor. Then my father came out of his office, distracted with some plans for a wedding. I mentally groan. I have not told Zell that we are soul mate and idiot of a father of mine was starting the plans for my wedding day. "Dad, we will talk in the evening," I yelled down to him, "about the scar and other matters." He looked up and nodded as I took Zell to his room. I found it to be the room next to mine. When I open the door, Zell zoomed past me. Kiros must of lead the set up. The room was part gym and martial art studio. The blonde was lifting the some of the smaller weights and looking around the room. He smiled as he found an open box. "What inside it?" I asked.

"Some very good meditation items," said Zell as he took out a stick and sniffed it. With my enhanced smell I could tell it was sandalwood. "Sandalwood incenses and three jade balls. Kiros must off left them here form me to use." Then he started to look for something as he set the box down. "I see speakers but no controls."

This time it was my time to smile. "In the night stand, there is a tablet that connected to the speakers wireless." I went there and got out the tablet and reveled the music selection. "Anything that you want, we most likely have it." He took the slim device and started to look through the music list.

Finding the waterfall play list, he look up at me and said, "Squall, may you leave my room?" I was about to say yes, but he continued. "I need to meditate and it hard when someone around." I nodded and walked out.

"If you need anything," I stated, "I will next door." He waved me off and I walked out. Slumping next to the door, mentally depleted, I could feel the charge in the air of a Guardian Force. Walking into my room and closing the door, I went to me bed and just plop right into it. "I must tell him soon," I say as I fall asleep.

Helen (Ma) Dincht

I was just getting into the stage of deep sleep when the phone started to ring. Something in me told me to answer it. "Dincht Residence, how I can help you," I say in a groggy tone.

The person on the other end snorted and said, "Hey ma. How are you doing?"

In shocked, I roll off my bed. Getting back on the bed, I say, "Zell darling, How are things? Are you safe?"

My little baby answered, "Yes ma, I am well and safe." I sigh in relief, then he started vaguely recounted the events that happen in last 48 hours. I mothered him for a minute or two when he says, "I am in Ethar, ma."

I smile. "Oh honey, that is wonderful," I said, "You always wanted to go there. Please do not get yourself in trouble." Then I started looking for my old address book. "Zell dear, I know I just your old mother but I want you do something for me while you there."

"Ok ma, I will," he replied

"Ever since that night, I been thinking about an old friend of mine in Ethar." I state, "He is vampire and told me about Ethar and the vampires there. They live with the government very well there as their region's king made laws that restrict blood drinking." He hum a yes to me and I continued. "I want you to go to the king and ask for asylum from that blond headed fucker."

"MOTHER!," Zell exclaims, "I never heard you talk like that." We laugh together, "I will mom. Let me tell the vampire I am with that I want to do that." I assumed that he places the phone next to his shoulder and he asked the person about my request when suddenly the phone hits something.

I panic. "ZELL! What is wrong darling. Talk to mama." I hear someone say 'What' before my son gets back on the phone.

Nervously, my baby chuckled. "It ok ma, nothing wrong. Just a small shock on my part." He sounded like something hit him out of no where. "I am in the house of the king and the vampire, whose name is Squall, just told me that I all ready have asylum."

The worry that has been building for the past two months seemed to vanished. "Zell, do you know what you just said has help me be more at ease." Getting up from the bed, I went to my closet. "Hun I have to call someone now, so be polite to everyone. I do not want you getting into fights at with any of the vampire."

"I will mom," my son said, "Call you again soon." With that he hanged up as I was taking off my nightgown and got into the shower. Once I got dried off and dressed, I ranged up my friend, Laguna Loire.

Three ring later, he picked up. "Laguna Loire speaking."

"Laguna, it is Helen Dincht."

"Ah, Helen how are you doing?" he asked cheerful as ever.

"I am well," I answered, "I just heard from my son. He says that he in Ethar and I would like be there with him. Think you can help an old widow with that."

He luaghs. "I will have Ward come to get you later." I hear a few computer beeps and then a sigh. "Sorry Helen, my son returned with his soulmate and my mind is else were."

Smiling, I reply, "When is it not." Laguna snorts and I continue. "Laguna, I remember meeting your son before I adopted mine but I can not remember his name."

"Well that is normal for human when they reach your age," he jokes with me. "His name is Squall."

I know I heard that name some where. Then it dings. "Darling, is his soulmate a blond young man with a tribal tattoo on his left temple?" I asked, thinking I know the answer.

"Yes, he is," Laguna said with confusion. "But how do you know?"

Simply replying, I say, "Becuase that would be my son, Zell." The phone went silent, then the rustle of papers. "Are you alright, Laguna?

Giggling, the vampire replies, "More than alright. Now there is a reason for me get you here by morning. Get your things together and be outside Balamb within two hours. I am sending our best air ship, Ragnarok to get you." I could tell that he was about to hang up when he suprises me. "By the way, I think that you should not tell Zell about being soulmated with Squall. I believe it my son's responsibility to tell him."

I hum ok and said, "Bye Laguna. See you soon." We both hanged up and I got my things packed. Two hours later I was outside of the city and the large dragon-like air ship was landing. Zell, mommy is coming.


	10. PETITION!

Have you heard? The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its originalform, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Ace2Hiro

MistressWinowyll

Aizen-Yaoi-Lover

TTfanTT

medd

ManiacPyro666

RX78-3

DarcSage88

weirn018

fanfic meister

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Shadow Kurogane

Maloran

dragonbrother forever

Siphon 117

Poketurn88

bellxross

Guardian54

Akabane13

Lover of A Good Story

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Blackholelord

Astrix0

lou2003us

The War Wizard

KUROI VOID

iLoVeCaRDcApToRsAkuRa

Hawk2012

Marick Kel Thalas

Time Force Red

Yokiryuu

Silver Eternity

Dragon Born's Blood 


End file.
